Dragon ball Continues
by JellyBean783
Summary: Pan and Trunks set of on an adventure to rid the world of evil, again. Evil has com back after their great-great-grandfathers, Goku and Vegeta, already rid the world or evil a few times. I did use names already famous, but don't get mad because I take no credit for the names.
1. Meet Pan

I did use a lot of names from the actual series, but I do not claim any rights to the names. They belong to the person who originally wrote the Dragon Ball series. Don't get mad because I borrowed some names to make the story better. Hope you enjoy.

"Gigi! Where are you?" I shout. "Time for supper."

"I'm in the bathroom." I hear a faint shout. "I'll be right out." I hear the water turn on then off. My sister walks out of the bathroom, drying her hands on her bright pink shorts.

"Grandpa said that we are having spaghetti." I inform my little sister.

"Grandpa Goku!" Gigi runs into the kitchen to find him. I glance up and see him floating near the ceiling.

"Grandpa." I laugh. I fly up next to him. "Why are you hiding from her?"

"Because it's fun." He flies towards the kitchen. "Follow me." I sigh and fly behind him.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? Where are you?" Gigi walks around the kitchen, living room, and dining room looking for Grandpa. I drop down silently behind her. I tap her on the shoulder. "Aaaahhhh!" She screams and I burst out laughing. "Grandpa!" She wails. Through my tears, I see him fly down next to Gigi and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Gigi. You should have seen the look on your face." I sit down at the table next to my Grandma.

"You two need to stop tormenting little Gigi." Gigi runs to her arms.

"I'm not little Grandma." She squirms out of her grasp and sits next to her. Grandpa sits at the other end of the table and I sit next to him. We pray and pile on a heap of spaghetti. Grandpa Goku looks at me and smiles.

"You have a Saiyan appetite." He sighs. "Too bad my grandpa and his friend Vegeta beat all the bad guys. I would have loved to see you fight."

"Grandpa, you know I am not into that kind of stuff." I take a bite of spaghetti. "Plus, I would have to have my swords."

"Yes. Very true. Pan and her deadly twin swords."

"You know they have special powers."

"Yes, yes. I know Pan. How about we train some after supper."

"Oh yes." I nod my head vigorously. "That would be amazing."

We finish eating, after I get three large pile of spaghetti, and go outside. I grab my swords from my closet and rush out after my grandpa.

"Show me an Ice Tunnel." I unsheathe my swords. I hold my right arm up, with my blue sword in it. I lower my left hand, with the red sword.

"Ice Tunnel." I shout. An icy breeze comes out of nowhere. It forms a hurricane of ice around our little island.

"Good. Now, a Fire Tornado." I hear.

"Both? At the same time?" I look at him and he nods his head. I lift my left hand above my head. "Fire Tornado!" Flames shoot out from the top of my red sword and join into the Ice Tunnel. Fire and Ice. Complete opposites, but yet to me they are the same. They have the same energy patterns.

"Enough." Grandpa Goku says. I release the Fire and Ice and everything returns to normal. "Very good Pan. How about a few laps around the house. Ice, Fire, Flight, and running. I want 5 of each." I slump my shoulders.

I step into the water to about my ankles. I put my Ice sword behind me. "Ice Flight." I say calmly. A stream of ice flows down and shoots me into the air. I tilt the sword so that it pushes me forward. I make 5 laps like that and release the Ice. It disappears immediately. I do the same thing with the Fire sword. Next, I put my swords back in their cases and fly around the island a few time. Finally, I use my own strength and jog around the island.

"Well done." Grandpa Goku walks up. "Would you like to spar?"

"I'm tired Grandpa." I complain. "But yes. Just for a few minutes."

I take up a stance with my feet under my shoulders. My right hand held back, tucked in at my side, and my left hand held out straight in front of me, bent at the elbow slightly. Grandpa Goku stands with his feet wide, right hand above his head, and his left hand below his stomach. I see his weakness: His is not protecting his chest. I pause before I move. He is a lot faster than me, so he will be expecting that. I use my flash step and move behind him. I duck down as I see an arm coming towards my head. I swing my right leg out to knock his legs, but he simply jumps over it. He lands lightly a few feet away. I jump up and take up another stance. I wait for him to make the first move. He moves and appears right in front of me. He moves his left hand to palm strike my stomach. I fly backwards and land in the water. Hard. I fly up sputtering. I land on the sand and look around for Goku. I look up to see him floating a few feet above me. I use my flash step to move to the other side of the island. I look around and take a deep breath. I see a small ball of energy flying towards me. I scream. I throw a blue ball of energy to intercept it. They explode 10 feet in front of me and I have to brace myself so I don't fall. Another ball comes at me and I catch it and throw it back the way it came. I close my eyes and pinpoint Goku's location. To my right. My eyes snap open. I turn to my right.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I hold my hands together, bring them back, gather a large amount of energy, and fire a blast of energy towards Goku's location. It is intercepted by a blast of red energy. I grunt as I am pushed back. I put more energy into my blast and gain the advantage for a moment. Goku puts more energy into his blast. I am pushed back, despite the fact that I am digging my heels into the ground. My energy gives out and I see a blast of red energy coming towards me as I fall. I see a dark blur grab me as I fall. The shadow person carries me away from the blast and I watch it disappear. I close my eyes and think of nothing.


	2. The Stranger's Name

I open my eyes to see a bright sun. I blink a few times and rub my hands over my eyes. I sit up and look around. I see tress. I see a fire. I see a boy, about 16, my age. I watch him sleeping. He is leaned up against the tree trunk. He has dark blue hair. He slips off the tree and startles awake, grabbing for a sword that is next to him. I shrink back a little.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that." He stands up and walks over to me. He holds out a hand and I grab it. He lifts me to my feet. "My name is Trunks." I stare at our hands. "And your name?"

"Oh, uh, Pan. Are you a human?" I look up into his face. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah. As far as I know. Why? Aren't you?" He releases my hand.

"No." I shake my head. "I am a Saiyan. I heard humans don't have tails. Is that true?"

"Tails?" He laughs a little. "Humans don't have tails."

"Saiyans do." I unwrap my golden tail to show him. He just looks at it.

"Interesting. What is a Saiyan?"

"A superior race to humans. We have powers. Were you the one that grabbed me last night?"

"Yes. And you're welcome by the way."

"Why? I was in no danger."

"You were about to be hit by that man's energy blast. Who is he?"

"That is Goku. My grandpa. I need to get back to him."

"Why? He was attacking you."

"Not attacking. Training. He wants there to be evil in the world again because he would like to see me fight. But all the evil is gone because my great-great-grandpa, Goku, and his friend, Vegeta, destroyed all evil."

"Goku and Vegeta, huh. Interesting."

"You moved very fast last night. How did you do that?"

"Uh, I used my quick step to save you from the blast."

"I told you before. I was not in danger."

"OK. OK."

"Where are we anyway?"

"We are in the woods near my house in Miami."

"Miami, Florida?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have never been here before. Well, I've never left the island before. Can you fly?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's go!" I take off into the sky.

"Pan! Wait!" He follow me. He is really good at flying. "People don't really like flying people. Or aliens. So, I think we should land outside the city and walk."

"Why?"

"People don't like people flying. It would be safer. Follow me." He angels back towards the ground. I stop. He looks at me and stops. "Pan, come on." I fly down at a slower pace than him. We reach the ground and I touch the ground slowly. We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"What were you doing on our island?"

"My mentor, Boo, and I felt some strong energy and he sent me to investigate it further. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure. But after Miami."

"We might want to get you some different clothes."

"Why?" I look at my blue training gear. A pair a shorts, because I told Grandpa I would not wear pants, and a long sleeve blue shirt. My tail is wrapped so it looks like a belt.

"People don't usually wear hat kind of stuff much. Especially teenagers." He leads me into a building. I look around and see lots of racks and shelves of clothes. He grabs a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He tells me to go change and points me towards rooms. I go in and close the door. I take off my training uniform and put the shorts and shirt on. The shirt is dark blue and hangs almost to the bottom of the shorts. I walk out and show Trunks.

"Wow. You look great. I have already paid for them." I put my other clothes in the bag he holds out and we walk out of the store. "We will walk to the beach, then we will have to fly to Boo's place." I nod my head. "You have really pretty hair."

"Oh, thanks. You too." My hair is blonde with blue natural highlights. We must have looked pretty odd walking down the street.

We get to the beach and it looks like our island. Except for all the tall buildings behind us. I breathe in the salty air. We walk along the edge of the water where the sand is a little cooler. We walk where there are not a lot of people and take off into the sky. He leads me to his mentor's place. It takes about 5 minutes of flying because he lives in the mountains and Florida doesn't have any mountains.

"Majin Boo. It's Trunks. I'm back." He opens the door and leads me in. He closes it behind me and turns the lights on.

"Trunks my dear boy." A pink man with brown hair appears from around a doorway. He looks to be in his mid-thirties. He embraces Trunks in a brief hug.

"Oh, this is Pan. She says she is a Saiyan. Whatever that is."

"Hello Majin Boo. It is nice to meet you."

"Come closer child." He beckons me forward. I walk towards him slowly. "May I see your tail?"

"Sure." I unwrap it from where it was under my shirt.

"Incredible. I never thought I would live to see a Saiyan. My grandfather used to tell me stories of the adventures he had with Goku and Vegeta. I never thought I would live to see their generations so far after them."

"Wait. How did you know I was a descendant of Goku?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well it was either Goku or Vegeta and you just gave it away. And Trunks my boy. Who is your grandfather?"

"Um, Trunks. Why?"

"And his father?"

"Vegeta." His face lights up. "Oh my gosh. I am a Saiyan too. Why don't I have a tail?"

"Your mother must have cut it off when you were a baby." His face goes dark. "Do you sense that evil?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Trunks asks.

"I don't know. But, it can't be good. With that much energy, and it being mostly evil, it is not a good sign. Let's go Trunks." They run out the door and jump out into the air. I follow quickly. They fly a little faster than me, but I use my flash step to catch back up with them.

I follow them to a small lake with houses built on one side. Out of the houses walk green people. I shrink behind Trunks and he laughs. They walk closer and Boo and Trunks walk closer.

"Don't worry. They are Namekians. A very friendly race."

"Can I please see Lord Piccolo." Boo asks one of the men.

"Of course Master Boo. Right this way." He leads him to a hut on the edge of the village. He tells us to wait outside and disappears inside.

"What is a Namekian?" I ask Trunks.

"There world was destroyed years ago when Goku was fighting an evil guy named Freiza. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and defeated him, but in the process, he accidentally destroyed their world. He gave them a place here to live."

"Whoa. I never knew they existed."

"That's what we want people to believe. There are actually a race on almost every planet. The Namekians lived on Pluto, which was actually green and had air you could breath."

"Amazing."

"So, do you think there is a Super Saiyan? I mean, I think it would be super cool."

"I don't know. I mean I guess. We could always try to achieve it."

"Boo has a special room where you go in and you can get a year's worth of training in 24 hours."

"Really?" My eyes go wide. "That sounds amazing. I would love to go in."

"Trunks, you and your friend can come in." I hear Boo call out. We stand up and go inside.

It is very dark inside, but I can see Boo and a Namekian sitting in chairs.

"Welcome young Saiyans." The Namekian stands up."I am Piccolo. There is no need to fear me child."

"Hey. I'm Trunks." He holds out his hand and the Namekian shakes it.

"I'm Pan." I step forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, young Pan." He offers me his hand and I take it.

"I was talking to Boo about a very special young Namekian in training. He has potential. I would like for him to train with the both of you." He turns around. "Dende, come here boy." A young Namekian walks into the room.

"Yes Piccolo."

"Dende, this is Boo, Trunks, and Pan. You will be training with them for a while."

"Yes sir. Hello Boo, Trunks, and Pan. I am Dende. It will be a pleasure to train with you.

"It's nice to meet you Dende." Trunks says politely.

"And as for that evil presence, I think it would be best if all of us went and checked it out. It isn't very far from here."

"I agree." Boo says. We walk out of the house. Piccolo pulls me off to the side.

"You have a lot of power. That Super Saiyan stuff you were talking about earlier does exist. I have been reborn multiple times. I have seen Super Saiyan. There are 5 stages."

"How do you know so much about Saiyans?" I ask Piccolo.

"As I said, I have been reborn multiple times. I fought with Goku. The first Goku. He was amazing. You have the power to be greater than him."

"OK. But one thing. I am not a fighter. I don't even have my swords."

"Want me to teach you a trick?" I nod my head. "Think of where you want to go. Think about it hard. Focus your energy into getting there." That's all I hear because I am back on the island. I sneak around and grab my swords and teleport back to Piccolo. "Like that." I strap my swords onto my back.

"Thank you Piccolo."

"You're welcome young Pan." I run to catch up with Trunks, Boo, and Dende.

"Hey Pan. Where did you get the swords?" Trunks asks.

"Home. Piccolo showed me how to teleport."

"No I mean where did you get those. Who gave them to you?"

"I have had them my whole life. Grandpa Goku said they were left for me. No one else can use them."

"What elements are they?"

"Fire and Ice. Why?"

"I have Stone." He pulls his sword out to show me. I pull mine out. When we hold them close together, they start to glow.

"There must be more." I say. I sheathe mine and he does the same.

"The swords of Legend." Piccolo walks by and says. Trunks and I share a look and run after him.

"What are the swords of Legend?" I ask.

"You can ask any Namekian here and they will give you an answer, but only one will be right. Dende is the only one that knows what they truly are." Piccolo states.

"But why only him?"

"Namekians are different than humans and Saiyans. When we die, we are reborn. The same person, yet someone different. We retain all the information of our past lives and we never forget anything, so there is no need for him to share the information he processes. When he dies, the next Dende will know what all the past lives knew."

"Wow. That is amazing." Trunks comments.

"Yeah. So, do you have any ideas what this evil power could be?"

"I don't. We will find out when we get there. Come." He flies off. Boo, Dende, and Trunks follow right away. I wait a minute. I touch my swords then take off into the sky.


	3. The Time Chamber

Piccolo make us all land a good ways away from where the source of the evil is. We walk in silence in a line. Nobody dared say anything for fear of giving us away. We get closer and Piccolo motions for us to stop and wait. He climbs up the top of the hill we are behind and looks over it. He motions for us to come on up. We climb to the top.

On the other side of the hill, there is a man, only it isn't a man. I think it is a type of woman. She has on a dark blue spandex bathing suit. She has boots that are white and go up to above her knees. She has a short white cape and white armor on her chest. She has long black hair and the most shocking detail, she has a tail.

"Is she a Saiyan?" I whisper to Piccolo.

"She has a Saiyan uniform, and the tail, but I didn't know there was still a colony somewhere. I thought there were just a few scattered here and there."

"Can we get any closer?" I ask. Piccolo looks around and points to a group of trees that goes to the edge of the clearing. We follow him as he leads the way. We get closer and we can hear her talking.

"No, I have not found either of the Saiyans yet. They will get the bait eventually. If they can't sense my evil presence, they are no Saiyan worthy of finding. They will come to me. I will be back by the end of the week with two new Saiyans for your army. Captain Bula, out." She presses the head piece she wears and sits down.

"Stay here." Piccolo looks at me and Trunks. He walks forward towards the Saiyan woman. He gets right behind her before she says something.

"I am not here for trouble Namekian." She tilts her head back.

"What are you hare for Saiyan?" Piccolo fold his arms over his chest.

"I am looking for someone. A girl and a boy. The Saiyan king wants them." Piccolo shifts his foot. "If you think you can beat me, or outrun me, you are a very stupid Namekian. I am Captain Bula." She stands up. "Remember my name and fear it." She is gone then she is behind Piccolo. He crumples to the ground. I try to run forward, but a hand on my arm stops me. I look down. Trunks. The Saiyan woman disappears and Trunks lets me go to Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" I shout.

"You fools. I told you to stay."

"We have to get you to a hospital."

"They won't accept me."

"They have to." I feel tears coming to my eyes. I grab Piccolo, put two fingers of my free hand to my forehead, and think of the hospital I saw in Miami. I look around and yell for help. Finally, two people with a stretcher appear. They lay Piccolo onto it and carry him inside. I follow watching him. They take him into a room and tell me to wait outside. I sit down and wait.

I am just starting to doze off when the doctor comes out of the room Piccolo is in.

"Are you here with the green guy?" He asks.

"Yes. Piccolo. Is he OK?" I ask, impatient.

"He will be fine. You can go in and see him."

"Thank you." I take off running towards the room Piccolo disappeared into. He is lying on his back with gauze wrapped around his torso. "Piccolo, are you going to be OK?" I grab his hand.

"You are such a fool. She was still watching you." He opens his eyes. "Now she knows you are a Saiyan."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. But you needed attention."

"You really couldn't sense her power?" He tries to sit up and groans.

"You shouldn't be up. Lie back down."

"Stop being a girl. She didn't hit anything vital. My Namekian powers will have this healed up in a few minutes." He slides off the table and lands heavily on his feet. I rush around the table to help him. "Teleport us out of here before they come back." I put my hand to my head and concentrate on where we left from before.

"Hey, you, stop." I hear before I hear birds.

"Pan!" Trunks is sitting on a rock. He stands up when we appear. He grabs me into a hug. "You're OK."

"Yeah. Nothing happened to me." I turn to Boo. "Trunks told me that you have a room where you can get a year's worth of training in a day. Is that true?"

"Um, yes. But it is very dangerous to be in there for too long. I must request Piccolo to accompany you and Trunks."

"OK. As long as I can go in there. I need to become strong enough to beat the Saiyan woman."

"Remember you must be very careful. Come, we will go back to my mountain." He take off into the sky. Trunks and Dende follow him. I wait for Piccolo and I fall in behind him.

When we get to Boo's mountain, I go and change back into my training clothes. Trunks comes out with a white training uniform, and Piccolo stays the same.

"Now, you must watch the clock carefully. Do not stay past 24 hours." Boo opens the door to the training room for us and we go in.

Inside is a large white room. We walk to the edge of the pavilion, where there is food and beds for everyone, and start down the stairs. I fall to the ground from the extra gravity. Trunks laughs as he keeps walking, obviously used to the gravity change. Piccolo staggers for a minute before regaining his balance.

"Come on Pan. You have to get up in order to train." Trunks taunts. I get my arms under me and push up. I bend my legs so I am resting on my knees and hands. Trunks bends down in front of me.

"I'm working on it." I try to push him out of the way. I push myself up so I am standing. I take a step and almost fall again. This was going to take some getting used to.

"While we wait for Pan to figure out how to stand up, you want to spar?" Trunks asks Piccolo.

"Sure." They take their stances and I stand there watching. They lunge at each other and all I can see is two blurs moving. They are so fast, even under this gravity. I turn my focus away from them and try to fly. I lift off the ground a few inches, then fall. I stomp my foot, but the gravity won't let me stomp it that hard. I grunt in frustration and hear Trunks laugh from a distance. I try to fly again and this time stay in the air for a few minutes. I move around at a slow pace until I get the hang of the gravity thing. By the time I am flying my normal speed, Trunks and Piccolo are finished, with Piccolo the winner.

"You want to go Pan?" Trunks asks.

"You need to rest for a minute. Then I will."

"No. I need to fight even when I am tired." Piccolo sits down on the steps and watches. I take up my normal fighting stance.

"Widen your feet. Bring your right arm back a little more. Bend your knees." Piccolo calls out. I follow his instructions. I am ready for Trunks when he comes. He comes at me and hits me in the stomach. I grunt and slide back on the polished tile floor. I keep my eyes on Trunks as he moves around. He lunges at me and I can dodge this time. I drop to the floor and swing my left leg at his feet. He just jumps and lands a few feet away. I stand up and take my stance again. I fire a ball of energy at him, but he just sidesteps it and it keeps going. He throws a large green energy ball at me. I make it move away from me with a blast of energy. I hold my hands together, bring them back, and focus all my energy.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I shout. I throw my arms out in front of me and release the energy. A long bolt of blue energy flies from my hands towards Trunks. He braces for impact and catches the energy. I put more into it, but he doesn't slide back. He removes one hand and palm strikes the energy. The energy blast disappears and he palm strikes me in the stomach. I go flying backwards and lay sprawled out on the floor. Trunks runs over to me.

"Pan are you OK?" I try to nod my head, but I can't move.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." My finger twitches and I find that a good sign. I lift myself up to a sitting position. I stand up. "Ready for round 2?" I take up my stance. Trunks stand up next to me.

"Hang on Pan. My turn now. You go sit down."

"OK." I grab my swords and move off to one side. I swing them around like I am chopping off people's heads. I make small jabbing motions, and I act like I am winning a battle against an army. I freeze. I turn around and see the Saiyan woman standing under the pavilion.

"Piccolo! Trunks!" I shout. She starts to walk towards me. I walk backwards and trip over my feet. She is unaffected by the gravity in here. I stand back up, still holding my swords.

"So, you are the Saiyan girl the king wants." She comes to a stop a few feet in front of me. "This is quite an interesting room. But, it does no good for me."

"What do you want?" I ask, my grip tightening on my swords.

"Me? Oh, nothing really. But my king wants you. What is your energy level anyway?" She presses a button on the eyepiece she wears. I beeps and flashes. "Whoa, only a level 89. You have a lot of training to do. I bet you can't even go Super Saiyan." I open my mouth but close it. "Poor baby. I will let you train and get more powerful so we don't have as much to do when I capture you and your friend. Do you know who the Saiyan boy is?" I try to keep a straight face as I look at her. I shake my head quickly. "No? What a pity." She reaches out to grab me, but Trunks and Piccolo finally sensed her and jump in between us.

"Get out of here Saiyan. Your kind is not welcome on our planet."

"Oh, what a pity. Then you should go ahead and hand over the Saiyan girl that is with you." She holds out her hand.

"There is a difference between the two of you. You radiate pure hate and dark energy, but the girl gives off light and love. Begone." Piccolo waves his hand in disgust. She turns ans disappears.

"Are you OK, Pan?" Trunks turns and looks at me.

"Yeah. She just gave me a scare."

"You need to learn how to sense energy levels." Piccolo turns around. He sits. "Sit." I sit across from him. "There isn't really a way to explain it, but I guess the best way would be to imagine the person with energy flowing through them. When you picture them, you will be able to see how much energy they actually have. Then, depending on the amount of energy, they get a level."

I close my eyes and try to picture Piccolo with energy flowing through him. I get the image of Piccolo, but I can't see any energy. Just as I am about to give up, energy comes racing through his body. The sudden green light startles me and I fall back. I open my eyes to see Trunks laughing and Piccolo smiling.

"You hid your energy. How did you do that?"

"I will tell you, but first you tell me what level of energy you think I have."

"Um, I think it was about a level 250."

"That is really close. I am actually a level 275. Now for energy suppressing. Your energy is in your body. Imagine your body is a can that is keeping it's contents inside." I close my eyes and think about putting my energy in a can and sealing it off. "Very good." I open my eyes. "Now we need to work on sparring, not with swords or energy. I want to try to get both of you to Super Saiyan 2." We stand up. Piccolo takes up a stance. I take my normal stance, but widen my feet, bring my right arm forward a little, and lower my left hand. I nod a ready to him and he moves slightly. "I will slow down to about a level 100 for you."

He moves fast, but only a little faster than me. He punches at my head, but I duck under him. Instead of swiping for his feet, I watch him spin and drop next to me. He tries to swipe my feet from under me, but I jump up and land a few feet back. As I land, I run forward while he is standing up. I punch for him torso, but he catches my fist. He picks me up and tosses me. I land and slide on my side for a few feet. I lay on my back and look up and Piccolo drops to the ground on top of me. I roll out of the way just in time. Piccolo leaves a large crater in the ground. I run towards him, but jump over him and as he turns, palm strike him in the torso. He slides back a few feet. I rush forward and hit him again. He slides farther back, and I keep hitting him. He grabs my hand a few times, but I don't let him throw me. I fly up and start spinning. His hand slips and he falls. He lays there for a minute. I fly down and pick him up. I toss him and stand over him.

"Good." He stands up and brushes himself off. "Let's try 200." He raises his energy and I feel it go up to 200. We take up our stances. I lunge at him, but he steps to the side easily. I grunt as he elbows my lower back. I don't fall, but I spin and kick his feet out from under him. He jumps easily and stays in the air. I stand and look up at him. I fly up to him. He flies higher and dives bombs at me, instead of bracing for impact, I wait until he is almost right above me, I teleport above him and when he stops, I grab him and drive him towards the ground. I let go just above the ground and watch as he hits and leaves a large crater. I fly down and kneel next to the crater.

"Piccolo. Are you alright?" A green hand appears out of the crater. I scream and fall back. Piccolo climbs out.

"That was very good child. Now I am going to go full speed and strength. Get ready."

We take up our stances a few feet away from each other. Piccolo rushes at me, but he is so fast, I can barely see him. I know he is to my right because I sense his energy. I turn ready for a hit, but he love behind me and I turn again. He moves to my right and stops. I turn and rush at him. He waits for me to get right in front of him before he moves. I slide to a stop and turn around looking for him. He is above me. I teleport above him, but he has already moved. He is flying about 20 feet in front of me. I start flying forward and he does the same. I bring my right arm back, he brings his left arm back. We get closer and right before we hit each other, we extend our arms and our fists meet with an extreme force. The force of the blow sends me flying back. Before I can hit the floor, I stop myself. I see Piccolo floating where we met in the middle. I growl in frustration.

I feel all of my power rising inside of me. It bubbles inside of me and tries to make it's way out. I feel my energy getting larger. My hair starts to glow and my green eyes turn to an icy blue. A gold and blue aura surrounds me. I look at myself. My muscles are more prominent and I look more muscular. I look at Piccolo and he looks scared. I fly towards him at an incredible speed. He moves to block the incoming punch, but he still goes flying back. I fly below him and punch him up higher into the sky. I let him fall a little then go and punch him into the ground. I land lightly next to him. When the dust clears, Piccolo is still lying on his back.

"Piccolo?" even my voice sounds a bit different. His finger twitches. I slide down into the very large crater. I grab him and lift him out. I lay him on the ground while Trunks flies over. I look up at his concerned face. "I didn't mean to hit him so hard." He looks up at me.

"You reached Super Saiyan." He whispers. "That is amazing." He presses his hand to Piccolo's forehead. "He'll be OK." He stand up. "My turn to spar with you."

He moves away from Piccolo and takes up a stance. I look at Piccolo one more time and take up a stance facing Trunks. He lunges for me, but I dunk under his fist. I swing my leg out, but he jumps over it. I spin back up and retake my stance. He lands and faces me. He runs at me and drops to swipe at my legs. I jump over his leg and flip over him, landing behind him. I pick him up and throw him. He twists in mid-air and lands on his feet. He runs at me again, but I jump over him and palm strike his back. He goes flying forward. He jumps back up and turns to face me. He runs at me and punches at my face. I block it. He brings his left leg up to kick me in the side, I grab his legs and push him down. He punches at me again, but I grab his fist. I palm strike his torso and he goes flying backwards. He stays down. I walk over to him. He sits up.

"You are much faster. You probably have a power equivalence of 500 now." I offer a hand to help him up. He take it and I yank him up.

"Still not used to this Super Saiyan thing. Sorry. Guess I don't know my strength. Do you think I am ready to face the Captain Bula yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But you saw how powerful she is. She teleported in here and the gravity didn't affect her."

"Well then, looks like we need more practice. How about with swords?"

"Sure." He holds out his hand and his sword flies to it. I hold out my hands and my swords come to me.

"That will come in handy." I look at them. I take my stance, feet wide, right arm above my head, and my left arm held in front of my torso. Trunks hold his right arm with the sword in it above his head. He brings his right arm down and his left arm goes up to hold his sword with both hands in front of himself.

He swings his sword at my head, but I duck and swing my sword at his feet. He jumps over it easily. He lands and I swipe down at his left shoulder. He steps to the side. He swings at my right arm, but I bring my sword up to block it. I push him back and swing at him to push him back. I swing at his arm, but he blocks it with his sword. I twist my arm so he loses his grip on his sword. I bring my left hand behind his neck so he can't back up and I bring my right sword up to his neck. I smile and step back. I look at the clock ad the fight only took a minute.

"You have gotten a lot faster." Trunks compliments me.

"Thanks. You are getting better too."

"Both of you still need some work." Piccolo says appearing next to me.

"Piccolo! You're OK." I smile up at him.

"You think a weak hit such as that would be enough to keep me down?" He crosses his arms.

"No, but I'm sorry if I did hurt you." I stop smiling.

"You did very well. And I am surprised you can keep Super Saiyan up for so long. Especially in this place."

"Do you want to spar again?" I ask.

"Ye. It has been a while since I got to battle a Super Saiyan." He takes his stance. I put my swords down and take up my stance. "This time, you can use your energy. Let's see where you are with that." I nod my head.

He sends a blast of green energy at me. I deflect his energy with a blast of mine and they explode. He moves around me quickly, sending energy at me from everywhere. I dodge some, toss some back at him, and make the others explode. He stops and creates a large green orb of energy. He throws it at me. I put some of my energy on my hands and catch his. It pushes me back and into the ground, but I try to stay still. I compress his energy so it is the size of my palm. Piccolo is staring at me in disbelief. I throw it back at him like a baseball. He catches it and absorbs it back into himself. I make a small energy orb and throw it at him. He easily deflects it, but while he was distracted with that one, I snuck around behind him. I prepared for my final attack. I put my hand together and bring them back.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I shove my hands forward and an energy beam shoots out towards Piccolo, who is turning around. He catches the beam, but he slides back. I put more energy into it. Piccolo slides back another few feet, but he never lets go of the energy beam. I put one final blast into the beam of energy, and Piccolo gives out. I stop the beam immediately and run to check on him.

"I'm fine." He sits up. "That 'ka-me-ha-me-ha' belonged to the first Goku. You have mastered it well."

"Thanks." I look at the clock under the pavilion. "I'm getting hungry. Is it time to eat yet?"

"You Saiyans and your appetite." He laughs. "Come on. Trunks, come and eat." Trunks flies to the pavilion.

"Race you." He shouts as he flies by me.

"Oh no you don't." I take off after him. I beat him just barely. "I win."

"No fair. You can't use your Super Saiyan powers."

"Sure I can. Now, what do we have to eat?" I look through the pantry. I grab a handful of sandwiches. I set them on the table and sit down to eat. I devour 3 large sandwiches, Trunks eats 2, and Piccolo eats 2. After lunch, we get back to training. We decide to have a race to work on speed. Piccolo sets up a course with his energy.

"The rules are you must stay within the boundaries of the course. You may not grab the other racer. And you must go through each and every obstacle. Do you understand?" Piccolo asks.

"Yes." We shout at the same time.

"Then get ready, and, go!" Trunks and I take off running. I slide under the first obstacle, which is just a bar of energy, and Trunks jumps over it. I jump over the wall of energy just before Trunks gets there. I fly through the hoops that come next, then maneuver under and over the moving walls. I fly above the really high wall and sense the hole in the energy in the next 2 walls. After that, it is a straight shot for the finish line. I fly as fast as I can and make it to the finish line. Trunks is just a few seconds behind me.

"Good. Do it again, but go the other way." Piccolo says. We start again, and I beat Trunks again, but just barely. We race a few more times, then I switch out with Piccolo. I create a course with my energy and Piccolo beats Trunks every time. After a few times, Trunks takes over the course and Piccolo and I race. I win the first, Piccolo wins the second and third, and I win the last two. After racing, we spar again. Piccolo beats me a couple of times, then I beat him a few times. Trunks loses to Piccolo, but he puts up good fights. When we finish the fights, it is just about been 24 hours and we have to leave. I grab my swords and look at my clothes. They have lots of holes and rips and tears in them. They are stained with blood and sweat, but not once did I drop my Super Saiyan powers when I got them. Trunks got close to Super Saiyan, but he never achieved it. When the bell sounds, we open the door and walk out.

Boo and Dende are waiting for us when we come out. I am surprised by how easily it is to walk around. I punch the air. I moved super fast. We emerge out the end of the hallway to the living room.

"You want to go for a flight?" I ask Trunks.

"Sure. Where?"

"Around the world. I want to see how fast we can do it."

"Alright. Be right back." We go to the door and fly off. The ground goes by so fast.

"This is awesome!" I shout. I spread my arms and look at the scenery as we pass over it. "We probably look like birds to the people on the ground."

"Probably. You might want to drop the Super Saiyan powers though. Look down there, that is Africa. Over there is the Eiffel Tower. This is Japan. California. And, we are back to the mountain."

"That was fast. The world has so much water in it."

"It does. Now you have seen most of the world. What do you think of it?"

"Massively impressive. I had so much fun." I look down as we land. "Do you not like my Super Saiyan look?" I feel my hair.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we could use your Super Saiyan powers as a secret weapon against Bula." I close my eyes and drop my Super Saiyan powers. My hair stops glowing and my eyes go back to bright green, but there is still a little blue sliver. He takes my hand and we go inside.

"Trunks! Where did you two get off to?" Boo asks as we walk in.

"Around the world." Trunks shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh. Did you reach Super Saiyan?"

"Not quite, but Pan did."

"May I see Pan?"

"Sure." I release Trunks hand and take a small step back. I take a breath and bring all the energy up. I open my eyes to see Boo staring at me.

"My dear Pan, that is the second stage of Super Saiyan."

"What?" I look at my hair. It is super long and my muscles are more prominent than before. I punch the air, and I can see the air ripple. "No way. This is super cool."

"Now you can definitely beat Bula. Even if she is a Super Saiyan."

"How about we go to their ship and beat them all so that we can get this over with?"

"That would be a bad idea." Piccolo walks up with his arms crossed. "We will deal with the one that is here now, that will send a message to the King or who ever is in charge. He will send down someone more powerful. I guarantee you she is not their best warrior."

"Your plan is so boring though." I whine.

"But it will keep the both of you the safest. Do not do anything stupid. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I grumble.

"Yes sir." Trunks says. Piccolo scowls at him. He turns and walks away. Trunks grins at me.

"It still doesn't make sense that we can't go in and destroy them all at once. I mean, we are strong enough."

"But Piccolo said that she probably wasn't the strongest." Trunks argues.

"But we should still go and defeat the woman. I think we should go now." I whisper.

"Namekians have really good hearing, you know." He whispers back.

"Shoot. I don't care. I am going to fight the Saiyan woman. Piccolo can stop me if he wants." I grab my swords and strap them onto my back. I open the door and walk out. I search for her energy and find it not far South of here. I am about to take off when I here someone behind me.

"You are really going to go?" Trunks asks. I turn around and wish I hadn't. He has a miserable look on his face.

"I have to. When we defeat her, the King will send down someone else until he comes down himself. Then we can beat him and I can go home."

"Why do you want to go home so badly? I though you were having fun off the island."

"I am." I smile sadly. "But they are all the family I have. My little sister is probably worried that I am dead. You should meet her. She is so sweet."

"Maybe I will go back with you and meet everyone."

"You won't stop me from going to defeat the Saiyan woman."

"I know. I am coming with you. I may not fight, but I will watch." I run and give him a hug. I release him and my face turns red.

"Thank you." I stutter. We take off and head South towards the Saiyan woman, Bula.


End file.
